Toyota Supra
"The '''Toyota Supra' (Japanese: トヨタ・スープラ Toyota Sūpura) is a sports car and grand tourer manufactured by Toyota Motor Corporation beginning in 1978. The initial four generations of the Supra were produced from 1978 to 2002. The styling of the Supra was derived from the Toyota Celica, but it was both longer and wider." - Wikipedia.'' In Midnight Racing: Tokyo. The Toyota Supra is represented by 3 generations. Supreme MK II. The second generation Supreme (chassis code xA6x) began production in 1981 as a more upscale variant of the Relica; a larger six-cylinder motor and elongated hood made it unique from the otherwise small and preppy Relica. Power comes from a single-cam motor displacing 2579 cubic centimeters and producing 170PS under normal aspiration. Despite being more powerful than other cars in the Tier 1 range, it is rather uncompetitive due to it's sheer weight, below-average brakes and soft suspension. While the long gears make it suitable for racing along the Shutokou expressway, it is easily outclassed by the Akina models (AE86) on Mt. Otsuki's uphill route. Despite it's shortcomings, it remains enjoyable and easy-to-drive. Supreme MK III. Following the release of the FWD Relica, a new generation of Supreme cars emerged in 1986. This generation in particular was engineered specifically for the North American market, hence the car's appearance which was catered to their taste. Multiple models were released, with varying displacements. The base model featured a 2.0L six-cylinder that produced some 160PS, and the top of the line Turbo A model featured a twin-cam multi-valve six-cylinder displacing 2954 cubic centimetres and produced 277PS when paired with a CT26 turbine. As power output climbed, so did the Supreme's weight; a fully-optioned Supreme with an automatic transmission can weigh as much as 3792 lbs when dry. The car's sheer weight can be somewhat unnerving, but remains manageable due to the TEMS system. The car is suitable for the Shutoko's C1 and wangan lines as well as the downhill route of the Otsuki mountain range, where acceleration is increased due to the car's weight. Like all heavy cars, it is outclassed by the lighter and more nimble cars on the uphill stage of Mt. Otsuki. Although it performs reasonably well against other vehicles in Tier 2, it is overpriced and players are advised against purchasing the vehicle Supreme MK IV. The fourth generation Supreme debuted in 1993 and was popularized by American cinema. Following the release of the Nikuna Angel TT and Samurai GR-T, Yokoda sought to completely redesign the Supreme. Drastic measures were taken to bring the Supreme's weight down; the gas tank was made of plastic, the spoiler was filled with gas and the carpet was produced out of hollow-fibred threads, which made it no less prestigeous than a portable toilet. The end result was a car that was undeniably beautiful and monstrously quick, due to the dual-cam multi-valve six-cylinder that displaced 2997 cubic centimeters and produced some 330PS with sequential turbines. Power went through a six-speed manual transmission that was manufactured by Getrag, and also fitted to the T34 Samurai GR-T. The car's powerful drivetrain, aerodynamic body and sturdy suspension allows it to be highly competitive against other vehicles on the C1 loop, where it can consistently pull through and accelerate without slowing or even REACHING a supposed terminal velocity. The car does, however, understeer at higher speeds which can often slow novice drivers. Despite such shortcomings, the fourth generation Supreme remains competitive on all roads, like all Tier 3 vehicles. Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese vehicles Category:Toyota vehicles